AfterLife
by TolkienkookAD
Summary: A Deitobi drabble, hints of SasoDei, KakaTobi, and the Tobito theory. Mild Shonen ai. might continue


TKAD sez- I have been completely out of it, inspiration- and life-wise, so you must apologize for the potential crappy-ness of this fic. Enjoy, please. Its DeiTobi, obviously.

Aaah…DeiTobi, hints of KakaTobi, and SasoDei, cause I'm weird like that. Deidara-centric.

**Would you die for me?**

It was midnight, clear, with a gorgeous full moon hanging overhead. It almost seemed sad that it was a night that previously experienced such carnage. Deidara knew he at least felt a bit guilty.

Not to mention Pensive. And Deidara didn't get pensive often. Ah, what interesting feelings the moonlight gives you when sitting with your baka of a partner. Even Tobi seemed a bit quieter. The deaths that had occurred just an hour before hang heavily on their spirits, shown by their lack of bickering.

It was nights like this when Deidara really wondered what was out there. Was the human race completely alone? Was there no guidance to be found in this cold, dry world? Deidara was not a religious nut like Hidan, nor firmly atheist like Tobi, but somewhere in between, a little lost. But neither of them could make up their mind on what happened after death.

Tobi thought there must be some sort of reincarnation, logical, he said, for every time there was a death, there was a birth. Every second of the day was full of that hideous cycle. Deidara had argued that it wasn't reincarnation, for it didn't involve the transposal of the same spirit. Crazy as it seemed, that day had been a good one, even with all the arguing, and they came to the conclusion that occasionally a spirit's makeup would be the same as someone in the past. But it still didn't answer their question of exactly what happens after death.

Deidara swore up and down that day that there was an afterlife. He said that life was too cruel for there to not be some sort of heaven. Tobi proved his insolence by rolling his eyes and delivering a long sermon on 'reality and how it sucks'. There was a nice, shiny burn mark on Tobi's arm from that day forward. But some of what he said made sense, and Deidara came to the conclusion that just because he wanted it to be, doesn't mean there would be an afterlife.

They sat staring at the moon for a full hour, not saying anything, lost in their own thoughts. The tension increased dramatically, and Deidara thought about detonating a bomb for the sole reason of making him feel better. At long last he turned to Tobi and asked;

"Who would you die for, Tobi?" Tobi jumped slightly, and faced Deidara with a slightly surprised expression. He had probably forgotten anyone was there, Deidara reasoned.

"I…a lot of people." Tobi spoke slowly, as if considering every word. Deidara just cocked his head and motioned for him to go on. "I…almost did die for an old teammate, but…it happened so fast I didn't know what I was doing. I don't think it counts. I think…that I would die for you, Deidara, but we've never been in a position like that before." He looked up at his teammate, his eyes expressing every word he hadn't dared to say before. "Who would you die for?" He asked.

"I thought once I would die for Sasori…but, When I had my chance, I backed out. I didn't care about him enough, I guess. But…I would die for you. No question." Deidara stared at Tobi defiantly, as if daring him to argue.

Tobi moved closer, brushing Deidara's face with his fingers. "Even if there was no afterlife?" He asked.

"Even if." Deidara answered, knowing then that it was the truth. He loved Tobi, loved him deeply, as he had thought he loved Sasori. He put a hand up to Tobi's gaunt face, and leaned down, pressing his lips to the younger boy.

They sat like that for years, decades, minutes, before breaking apart. Above them the moon continued to shine.

Fin

Yay for fluff! Eh, I don't especially like this. It goes a little faster than I wanted it. Did I mention I love this couple? (Oh, as I always have a song behind my writing, this one was Devil's Trill and Classical Gas by Vanessa Mae. Both are fabulous, check them out)

Oh, and because I forgot to mention it, all DeiTobi works are dedicated to Heartlesstheif the awesome, this included. Go check her out, guys. She's fabulous.

TKAD


End file.
